


The Dresden Family

by RebelWolf



Series: A Growing Family [2]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelWolf/pseuds/RebelWolf
Summary: Harry decides that now that he is married, he needs to bring his entire family together to live in one house, including Bob. Getting the entire family together was a great idea and more of a surprise than Harry could have counted on.
Relationships: Harry Dresden/Anastasia Luccio, The Dresden Family
Series: A Growing Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735249
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“Why do you let them do that to you,” he asked holding back laughter that was growing and causing stomach aches and cramps.

“He likes it, really he does,” said Antonio.

Yeah, dad, he likes it,” echoed Malcolm.

Mouse just wagged his tail back and forth while covered in several different types of rope. The boys had been playing cowboys and had Mouse pretending he was a run-away cow they had roped and tied up. He leaned forward and licked Malcolm’s face with his big sloppy wet tongue causing both boys to giggle and laugh uncontrollably.

Harry started laughing because he knew if he didn’t, he would cause himself great damage trying to hold it in. he dropped into the chair and roared with laughter. This made to boy’s giggle louder and then they jumped on him and started tickling and trying to wrap the rope around his feet and arms. Mouse gave a happy woof sound and jumped up from the floor letting the ropes slide to the floor. He stood on his back legs and set his paws on Harry’s back pulling him to the floor.

After several rowdy minutes, Harry rolled out of the chair and onto the floor which cause him to laugh even harder and the boys to squeal with delight. Mouse was jumping up and down barking lightly and nudging one boy then the other. They finally jumped on top of Harry and he hugged them close as he started to tickle them. Mouse would stand up and push them with his paws. They were all having a great loud time and didn’t hear the kitchen door open nor did they hear that someone enter the house.

“What are you 4 doing to my living room,” she shouted over their roar?

At the surprise sound of her voice, they all stopped what they were doing and quickly sat down looking up at her in complete surprise. Mouse quickly walked over and sat next to her looking at the 3 sitting on the floor and he gave them and sneezy-gruff for what they were doing.

She looked down at him and said, “That goes for you too, you big hairball. Get over there with them.” Mouse quickly moved over and laid down behind the boys.

Harry looked up at her and said, “We were just playing a little. No harm in having a little fun, right?”

The boys chimed in together with, “Yeah, mom. We were just having fun. We roped Mouse and then we caught Dad, but he started to tickle us and then Mouse was helping and …”

She put her hand up, cutting them off in mid-sentence, “I could see that it was fun, and I thought you all were tickling but I must say that I felt like maybe you didn’t have room enough for me to join in so we could get your dad.’ With that said, she jumped in the middle of them and started tickling Harry something terrible. The boys squealed with delight and joined in the attack on Harry as Mouse started happy barks and jumping around the laughing twisting pile of his happy family.

Harry was laughing and trying to talk but he couldn’t catch his breath between laughs, so he rolled and tickled and hugged until they all fell in a hot heaving pile of smiles. He looked at each face and couldn’t believe how happy he was or how lucky. He laid there hugging and breathing hard because it was the best thing in the world.

\------------------------- -------------------------

After dinner, Harry sat in his easy chair thinking about his life and how everything had changed. Not even 1½ years ago he had no idea that he had 2 children by Annastasia. She had disappeared and had let him know anything about them or her life since getting pregnant. She had run away, scared of the new body she had and the serious changes she was going through, both physically and emotionally. She had found some distant relatives, from her past and had found safety and love.

After the boys were almost 5-years-old she had decided to tell Harry what had happened and showed up at his door with pictures, Chinese food and an explanation. Since then his life had been like riding a whirlwind. He went to Italy to meet the boys and her family. They all got along great and the boys were excited about finally meeting their dad. 

Harry sat in his chair and listened to the boys in the bathroom getting their bath. Annastasia was making sure they got clean without making too much of a mess and then would get them into the pajamas before it was story time with dad. Dad, he thought to himself, what a great word and what a great feeling. He loved his children, all of them and he only wanted to make them happy and keep them safe.

Now, this wasn’t Harry’s first time of being a dad, he had his daughter Maggie, but until just this last year, she had been living with the Carpenters, as their adopted daughter. He spent a lot of time with her, but he felt that she would be better off with their family then all alone with him and she would be safer too, because there were a lot of really bad and dangerous people that would be glad to hurt her just to get at him.

He also had a 2nd daughter but she was a bit different than any of his other children. First, because she wasn’t really a person, she had started out as a parasite in Harry head formed from the power of Lash's death and himself. She is a spirit of intellect with extensive mental and intellectual capabilities. Second, she takes the form in the real world as a greenish light (as opposed to Bob's orange) and has taken up residence in a wooden skull Harry had carved to give Bob an extra 'home'. In Harry's mental plane, she takes the form of a ten-year-old girl, with facial features a mixture of Harry's, Lash's, and other important women in Harry's life.

\------------------------- -------------------------

He traveled back and forth between Chicago and Florence, Italy for the next year visiting and getting to know each other as a family. Sometimes he would take Maggie with him. The boys loved having an older sister and everyone got along great. After almost a year, Annastasia decided marry him and move to Chicago. For Harry, that was the greatest day ever.

After everyone was in Chicago and before getting married, Harry took Annastasia to meet Bonea. He instructed her on how to best relax her mind and fall into a drowsy state. She felt him pulling her along a magical path until she found herself standing next to him beside a ceremonial stand with 2 carved and marked up skulls.

She looks around and saw 2 smoke clouds hanging in the air. One dropped to the floor and Bob appeared in a flash, the other slowly dropped toward the floor and about 3” before touching a small swirl and flash showed a little girl about 10-years-old. She was wearing a light green summer dress and had her bright blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail. She quickly ran over and jumped into Harry’s arms. She landed softly and was lighter than air. “Daddy, I have missed you. Where have you been?”

Harry was smiling and hugging before finally saying, “I am sorry for being gone so long but some very important things have happened in my life and I wanted to wait until I was sure of everything before coming to tell you.”

Bonea smiled big and said, “That’s ok because uncle Bob has been keeping me busy with my lessons.” She leaned really close and whispered, “He is really smart and a good teacher but he doesn’t play very much.”

Harry had to choke down a laugh at hearing her say this and then he hugged her real tight again before saying, “Yes, I know. I want you to meet someone very important.”

Before Harry could say any more, Bonea turned and looked at Annastasia and asked, “Are you going to marry my dad? Will you be my new mom?”

Harry was stunned and Annastasia was caught complete off guard by her question. She recovered and asked, “If it is alright with you, I would very much like to be your mom and marry your dad. How did you know?”

Bonea looked slightly confused and said, “I don’t know but I could see it when I saw your face.”

They visited for a couple hours and Bonea had even fallen asleep in Annastasia’s arms. Harry and Bob spoke about her studies and about the chance of her coming to live in his house after the wedding. Bob said, “I think that she will be fine and I don’t feel or see any dangers in having her living with you. Can I expect to be moving in also?”

Harry smiled and said, “I would like nothing more, my friend.”

\------------------------- -------------------------

Since almost Anna’s entire family were not aware of magic, they decided to have the wedding in Florence, Italy at the Tuscany Castle. It was beautiful and very romantic and it made Harry extremely nerves because he worried the entire time that something evil would show up and not only hurt people but create some kind of damage to the castle.

They planned for the 2nd weekend on Friday at 2 o’clock in the afternoon. Anna’s aunt Sophia contacted the family preacher and arranged for him to conduct the wedding ceremony. She also made sure that every family member was aware of the wedding and they were all expected to attend. She had arranged for the family to do all the cooking and catering to help save a little money and because she and most of the rest of the women in the family believed their food would taste better then anything you could buy from strangers.

Anna had made several trips back and forth to get the fittings for her dress which was being done by another of her aunts. After several trips and spending weekends and more sometimes when needed. The family loved the boys and they thought Harry was absolutely wonderful. He quickly started picking up a little Italian, with a lot of help by the boys who were native speakers from birth.

The guest list for Harry was something out of a nightmare. He knew that he could invite Murphy, the Carpenters, Thomas Rath, Lara Rath, Carlos Ramirez, Billy, Georgia and Alex (the Alphas), Ebenezar McCoy (his grandfather, Leannaside, Mab, Titiana, Fix, Toot Toot, Lacuna, and any of the Za Army that wanted to attend, Odin, John Marcone, Ms. Gard, Hendricks and many more. Harry knew that if didn’t offer an invitation many magic users would be greatly offended, but he also knew that even invited most would not attend.

On the day of the wedding, there were over 400 people that showed up. Almost 150 were there for Anna and the rest were there for Harry, which neither of them could possibly understand how they knew that many people, of sorts. When Harry saw that both queens had showed he was completely over whelmed with emotion. Each lady took a turn giving him hugs and assured him that they would take care of the mortals remembering much about the reception other than they had a great time.

The queens used magic to enlarge the inside areas to accommodate every guest and also increased the amount of all the food and beverages. No one paid any attention to the magic that had been used because Odin had put a spell on the beverages so that everyone was extra happy and extra friendly. With all of the magic memory blockers in place, Bob and Bonea were able to attend along with the rest of the family and nobody seemed to notice.

It turned out to be a day to remember for all. Maggie was the Maid of Honor and Molly was a bridesmaid. Michael Carpenter was Harry’s best man and his grandfather was his groomsman. The entire event went better than anyone could have wished for and everyone agreed that Annastasia was the most beautiful bride they had ever seen. God-Mother Lea had sprinkled a little fairy dust over her once she was in her wedding dress and the fairy glamour did the rest.

After the wedding and reception, Maggie went home with the Carpenters, the boys stayed with Anna’s aunt Sophia and Murphy took Bob and Bonea back with her so Harry and Anna could go on their honeymoon without worrying about the kids.

After all the goodbyes and farewells were said, Odin waved his hand and they disappeared from Italy and appeared in their room in the Andronikos Hotel on the Greek Island of Mykonos. It is located in Drafaki, on the outskirts of Mykonos Town and close to the most famous beaches on the island. Their reservation was for 5 days and then they were magically moved to a yacht off the coast of Bora Bora. The yacht was called “The Norseman”, big surprise thought Harry. 

The yacht was fully staffed and they were to sail back to Los Angeles in 8 days. Harry and Anna laid around the ship’s decks, swam, fished spent a lot of quiet time together. 2 days prior to arriving in port at Los Angeles, the ship’s Captain handed Harry a note that read, “If you would agree to having company, I would like to stop by and visit for dinner tonight. Just sign “Yes” or “No” on this note.”

Harry showed it to Anna and she agreed that it would be nice to have a dinner guest. He wrote “Yes” on the note and under that appeared “Great, see you at 19:00 hours.” Harry then said, “Looks like we are expecting company for dinner.”

At 19:00 Harry and Anna were seated at the Captains table when a very bright light bathed the room in blinding light and then died away. Odin and Florence Nightingale were sitting at the table across from them. Anna was so surprised, she jumped up and ran to her and gave her a big hug. She stepped back and started to apologize but Florence raised her hand stopping her.

She said, “Odin has explained what has happened to you and about the change of your body. He has been kid enough not only to return me to a live young woman of 30 and he has given me the sight to see you as you were at the same age. You look just like my oldest friend and I have truly missed you, Anna.” They hugged again and even cried a little but they were happy tears. They started talking and kept it up for the rest of the evening.

Dinner started with a fresh shrimp cocktail, and raw oysters. Then came fresh shark and sautéed vegetables. Dessert was a slightly sweet apple-brandy or cognac. After dinner, the ladies sat around and continued to talk while the guys went out on the deck and smoked cigars. Somewhere close to midnight Odin and Florence bid the newlyweds goodnight and farewell. Odin waved his hand and they disappeared.

After they left, Harry said, “You never told me that you and Florence were such good friends.”

Anna smiled and said, “It was a long time ago and since she had died so long ago, it didn’t really seem all that important. I didn’t realize how much I truly missed her.”

Three days later, the yacht docked in port at Los Angeles and disembarked to find Carlos Ramirez, a wizard and Warden of the White Council. He was also a good friend to both. He had a new sports car waiting for them to drive back to Chicago. They spent the evening with him and enjoyed a wonderful dinner and spent the night at the old Hollywood Roosevelt Hotel in wonderful luxury. The next morning, they left California headed for Chicago.

\------------------------- -------------------------

He eased the door half-closed and quietly walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Annastasia. She leaned back into his arms and snuggled into a comfortable position before asking, “Any trouble getting them to sleep?”

Harry smiled and said, “Nope, they were asleep before I got half-way through the story. I guess I will have to wait until tomorrow night to see if Peter Rabbit get away with the vegetables, darn.”

She smiled leaning her head back to rest on his shoulder saying, “Well, I guess if it is that important to you, I could read the rest of the story to you after you get in bed.”

Harry sat forward a little and gave her a very stern look saying, “And miss the excited and worried looks on those tiny wonderful faces? No way, lady.”

She gave a little giggle and said, “You are crazy,” and gave him a really big kiss which he returned with all of his love.

Just then the kitchen door rattled and opened as Maggie and Molly came in the back carrying several small bags and a couple hangers with clothes on them. Maggie had been over at the Carpenter’s home playing with Hope and little Harry, until Molly had showed up and took her shopping. Molly loved Maggie just as if she was her own little sister and spent a lot of time with her. Maggie didn’t know that Molly wasn’t her sister because she had started living with the Carpenters when she was only 8 years old.

Harry looks up and comments, “A little late for a school night, isn’t it Grasshopper?”

Molly said, “Sorry, traffic was terrible around the mall.”

Harry sits up and starts to ask, “You were at the ma…?” but he was cut off by Maggie dropping everything except the hanger clothes and runs at him shouting, “You should see these dresses. They are so pretty and Molls said that I look all grown up in them too. I think that they are nice, but the sales girl was saying they look so beautiful.” This went on for a good 15 minutes and Harry would have sworn that she didn’t breathe while talking that entire time.

She had been bouncing back and forth between Harry and Annastasia but by the time she had finished talking she ended up with Annastasia pulling the plastic off the hangers and holding up one of the dresses so she could see how pretty it was. She asked, “You do think it is pretty, don’t you mama Anna?”

Annastasia smiled and pushed her back a little so she could see the whole dress before saying, “It looks very pretty Maggie, very pretty.”

Maggie beamed with happiness and smiled so big it almost wrapped around the sides of her face. She quickly turned to her dad and said, “Do you like it daddy?”

Harry was smiling so big and so overjoyed to be having this minute that he was having trouble finding the words but finally said, “You look so beautiful, almost like a princess.”

She twirled and then looked at Harry and said, “You always say that, but I love you, thanks.” She then quickly gave him a kiss and ran upstairs to her bedroom with the dresses flapping in the wind behind her.

Harry watched her go and then turned back toward Molly saying, “You spoil her something awful. You know that?”

Molly put her hand up across her chest and gave him a look of total surprise saying, “Me, spoil her? Isn’t that the pot calling the kettle black?”

Harry, feigning his own look of surprise said, “What are you ….?” He was cut off by Annastasia with, “You both spoiler and you spoil the boys just as bad if not more so, Harry. Don’t even try to deny it.”

Harry gave a look of being wounded and the smiled saying, “Well, they are only little once and I want it to be the best time in their lives. Besides, we can afford it.”

Molly spoke up with, “Speaking of affording, you now owe me almost $400 dollars, which I could use right about now.”

Annastasia turned to Harry and said, “You haven’t paid her for these last two shopping trips? What is wrong with you? You should be ashamed. I think you should apologize and give her $500 for waiting so long.”

Molly was smiling and bouncing a little saying, “Yeah, what she said and tonight made it 3 times.”

Harry got out a wad of crumpled bills from his pocket and counts out $500 and hands it to Molly saying, “I am sorry about that, honestly I forgot about not paying you for the other ones. I really appreciate you spending time with the kids. The boys love being with you.”

Annastasia added, “Yes, I think a little too much. I heard they are trying to write a poem or a song for you, “Pretty Miss Molly”.”

Molly didn’t know what to say but she blushed a very bright color of red. She finally said, “You know I love those boys and Maggie as if they were my own brothers and sisters. They are so wonderful, and I can’t wait for the next little bundle …”

Annastasia was quickly waving her arms to cut her off but not before Harry heard what she was saying and turned to look at her and then back to Annastasia and then back to Molly. Molly realized that she had messed up and quickly vanished from sight. She moved quickly to the door, grabbing her purse before pulling the door open and slipping out with a thud of the door behind her.

Harry watched the floating purse and the door open and close by itself before turning to Annastasia and asking, “What “next little bundle” is she talking about, Anna?”

She smiled and said, “Well, it seems that you are not the only one that sometimes has thinks slip your mind. Thank goodness she reminded me.”

Harry just looked at her with his mouth hanging open for almost 30 seconds before asking, “Are you pregnant?”


	2. Chapter 2

She just stared at him with her hand over her mouth and nodded her head yes. 

Harry sat down very slowly because he was a little light headed and didn’t want to fall on the floor. He looked at her and said, “Oh my god, you’re pregnant. You really are pregnant, aren’t you?”

Annastasia just looked at him and softly said, “Yes, I am. I just found out this morning. I am about 3 ½ closer to 4 months along.”

“Oh my god. That is amazing. I am so happy. You are pregnant. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy,” he said.

She looked at him and asked, “You’re happy about this, right? I mean, you’re not upset or anything, are you?”

Harry said, “Are you kidding, I am overjoyed that you are pregnant. I couldn’t be happier unless we have another set of twins.”

She smiled and said, “Bite your tongue. You should not go saying things like that out loud.”

Harry slid over and started hugging and kissing her telling how happy he was about being a father, again and then he stopped and asked, “How did Molly find out about this before me?”

Annastasia smiled and said, “I told her, rather I told her mother in the kitchen and she was sitting at the end of the table and overheard us talking.”

Harry thought and then asked, “Ok, but why did you go tell Charity before me?”

“Because, my nosey husband, she called and asked me to stop by because she needed someone to talk to about being pregnant,” she replied.

Harry asked, “Why would Charity need to talk to someone about pregnancies, she has had 7 children. She should be giving you advice.”

Annastasia smiled at him and gave him a side-ways look which caused him to stop and think about what she had just said. He restated each of her words a couple times before looking at her for help. Before she could say anything, Harry blurted out, “Oh my god, Charity is pregnant?” Harry looked at her and asked, “Does Michael know?”

She sat up straight and said, “She is not sure how to tell him and she is also a little scared?”

Harry gave her a funny look and asked, “Scared? You are talking about Charity, right? The double-bladed battle axe wielding sword fighting demon killing blonde woman married to Michael Carpenter, that Charity? What could she possibly be afraid of?”

She looked down and then said, “She is worried and afraid of the same thing that I am. We are both older women and we are having babies. I am a little less worried because of the body change I went through but it is still a worry. She is younger than I am, but she is still older than the normal baby having woman.”

Harry was up with the kids, getting their breakfast and lunches and making sure they got off to the bus on time. He had done his best to keep the noise down so as not to awake Anna. She was still asleep after they had stayed up late talking about babies. Harry understood why she and Charity were worried but honestly, he didn’t see a problem. First, Anna was 30-years-old, or at least her body was because she was close to a hundred but after the run in with the Corpstaker she ended up with a new 23-year-old body and a 92-year-old mind.

She should be physically able to handle having a baby but there was her emotional side that would be a problem. Then he thought about Charity who was about 45-years-old. She has already had 7 children so he didn’t think that it should be that hard. He remembered that she and Michael had that change happen to them about a year or so ago which fixed everything wrong with Michael and had even adjusted Charity’s body clock basically making them both about 20 years younger.

He knew that physically both women could handle having babies, but they were thinking about it too much. He needed to talk to Michael but didn’t dare get near him until Charity tells him. Together they should be able to talk the ladies through their worry and hopefully be as happy as he was about the babies coming.

“Yes, I know all of that, but I still worry,” Annastasia said.

Harry smiled and calmly said, “You have already had the boys and you had no problems with them, right?”

She softly replied, “No, no problems but that was over 7 years ago.” She paused and took his hands and said, “I know mortal women do this every day and I know that physically I will probably be just fine but I 100-years-old and it scares the hell out of me.”

He smiled and gently took her face in the palm of his hand and said, “And you are the most beautiful and the sexiest 100-year-old woman I have ever seen.” They touched foreheads together and closed their eyes for a few minutes before he said, “Do you remember what your family said at our wedding? I do, they were surprised that you would marry a man at least twice your age.”

“Not all of them but most of them did. If they only knew the truth was that I was actually twice your age,” she said. They both laughed at that memory.

Harry then said, “I realize that in your mind you are 100 but your body, and what a body it is, is only just turned 30 years old. You are still a young woman with many, many years to go and maybe even more babies too.”

She sat back and said, “Bite your tongue young man. I’m thinking that 3 is enough for anyone.”

Harry had a look of complete surprise on his face and started to say, “But Anna, we …”

She cut in with, “This will make 4 kids, sorry 5 counting Bonea and that should be enough for your male ego, mister.”

He smiled and said, “But you look so damn cute when you are pregnant.”

She looked at him and said, Seriously, cute? I looked and felt like a beached whale. I was tired all the time and my feet never stopped hurting.”

“But you had such a glow in your eyes and to you skin, it was adorable,” he said smiling.

She turned and looked him straight in the eyes and said, “You had better watch it before I put an oversized football in your lower abdomen and then we will see who is glowing.”

Harry jerked back like someone had slapped him and he said, “Someone had taken my loving wife and left a vicious look-a-like in her place.” He then asked, “When do we tell the kids about the baby?”

She looked like she hadn’t thought about that and said, “I guess we can tell them at dinner tonight? And speaking of telling, I think it’s about time that you introduce Bonea to the entire family. She is a real person even if she is made of smoke.”

Harry was thinking that over and then said, “You may be right. It is about time, but I would like to do something a little different. I want to bring Bob and Bonea home and tell everyone at the same time. If we are going to be a family, we should start by getting everyone together under one roof.”

Anna smiled and said, “I think this is a great idea and I agree that we all should be together.”

\------------------------- -------------------------

“Speaking of magic, Charity and I had an idea. We are pretty sure that all 3 and now 4 of our kids and no telling if anymore from her family are going to start using magic soon and I was thinking that maybe I would start and school for them, you know like a magic school like we did with the magic boot camp. Charity said she would love to help me.”

Harry said, “Magic school, now that is a new idea. It might help catch some of these kids out preforming their magic and getting their heads chopped off from going too far. I am sure that this would actually be something we could bring before the Council. I am sure that there are many kids out there that could use something like that.”

She said, “I was thinking about getting some of the Para-net folks and see if they would be willing to lend a hand. I thought it might help many of them get a little more involved in the magic community and they could interact with many people. Some of them are quite talented and they could help with teaching the young ones at the beginning anyway.”

Harry smiled saying, “That’s a great idea. Some of those folks are an absolute delight and your right some can really do some good magic, though it is considered low-level, but I say magic is magic.”

“What are you doing for Maggie’s magic training,” she asked?

He turned and said, “I haven’t really put a lot of time into it. Molly has been working with her a little and I have shown her a few things, but nothing in the way of actual teaching, why?”

Anna paused a few seconds and then said, “I would like to start teaching her full time and then as the boys start to show some talent bring them in with her. You know that her magic is already strong and without proper guidance she could hurt herself and others.”

He looked at her and replied, “Yes, I know that you are right, it’s just that I don’t want to pressure her into something she may not want or understand and end up scaring her away.” He turned back toward the couch and said, “But, you are right. She is already quite powerful and will only get stronger. How about we sit down with her and explain about magic and the reason she needs to learn the rules and how to control it.”

Anna smiled and said, “I think that would work best. She is quite strong, and she only has 1 parent with magic, just imagine when the boys start to show their magic with the both of us being of magic. It is kind of frightening, you know?” then she thought and asked, “What about Bonea? Is there anything we have to do to help her?”

Harry smiled and said, “That is why I love you so much. No, I have her working with Bob because her magic is on a different plane than ours, kind of like cosmic. She is very strong, and Bob is the only one around that has any idea what her life is like.”

She asked, “Can she appear, like Bob does, or is she something different?”

He said, “Well, the best I can tell she can appear in your mind’s eye. She can appear the same to everyone or she can alter her image to somehow match something more easily accepted by the viewer. She appears as a 10-year-old schoolgirl in my mind and she reminds me a lot of Ivy.”

“Are you talking about the Archive? I didn’t know you knew her,” she commented.

Harry said, “Yes, I have known Ivy for several years now. I am the one that gave her the name Ivy. You know, you should spend some time with Bonea and really get to know her, she is young but has all of the information of the Fallen Angel Lasciel. That could be a couple thousand years’ worth. No telling what you could find or learn with a library like that available.”

Anna asked, “Do you think she would be willing to share any of it with me? She is close to you and it might be something that she will only share with you.”

Harry hadn’t thought of that but said, “I don’t think she would do that, but I since we are going to bring her home, I think we both should sit down and talk with her. Also, since we are talking about magic and teaching, I think Bob would be a wonderful teacher, don’t you?”

Anna smiled and said, “I was thinking the same thing, since he was your teacher. I also think we have been thinking too much tonight and it is way past your bedtime.”

Harry smiled and said, “Ok, but only if you tuck me in.” he then grabbed her up in his arms and carried her off to the bedroom.

\------------------------- -------------------------

He checked in on Anna and found her still sleeping with a soft snoring sound which he thought was the cutest thing he had ever heard. He puttered around the kitchen and then decided that he needed to go to the store for a few magic supplies. He dropped into his lab and took a quick inventory, hadn’t realized that he had gotten so low on almost everything. He whipped up a list, left Anna a note and headed for the store.

As he walked out of the garage side door, he spotted a very large man with short, salt-and-pepper hair, sun-hardened smile-lines, and green eyes the color of old dollar bills. He is good-looking, tanned, athletic, and enthusiastic. He reminds Harry of a professional sports coach. Harry smiled and greeted him with, “Morning Johnny, had anyone killed this morning?”

John Marcone is a businessman, mob boss, Freeholding Lord and Baron of Chicago under the Unseelie Accords. He is the most powerful crime boss in Chicago and a complete pain in Harry’s ass, though the two have worked together far more often than they have opposed each other.

Marcone looked at him with the same grin and said, “I would remind you again, it is John, just John or Mr. Marcone. Nice to see that you are just as unpleasant in the early morning as you are the rest of the day.”

Harry looked back at him and asked, “Ok, just John, why are you here and what do you want,” Harry asked? “I’ll tell you what, if you want to talk to me, drive downtown as we could talk and drop me at the store.”

In a deep male voice, John said, “As if I look like a taxi service. Very well, get in and let Hendricks know where to go.” Hendricks stood beside the open rear door of the car, waiting.

Harry smiled a small grin and said, “Well, this is a surprise, thank you and good morning Cujo, how are you this lovely knee breaking morning?”

This caused Hendricks to step toward Harry but Marcone raised his hand and said, “Harry, would you just get in the car and sit down, please.”

Harry paused for a moment the said, “Alright but I would insist on driving along the lake, first. I just love the way the sunlight reflects off the water at this time of day, don’t you?”

Marcone stood aside as Harry walked to the car door and climbed in the back seat. Hendricks waited as Marcone climbed in the back side beside Harry then Hendricks returned to the front of the car, settled behind the wheel and started driving.

As soon as they had turned the corner, Harry opened his mouth and gave Hendricks the street corner he wanted to be dropped. He turned back to speak but Marcone started a few seconds before him with, “I come to you for two reasons, this is your area as a White Council Warden and because it involved the news that you lovely wife most recently talked to you about.”

Harry looked him in the eyes and asked, “How in the hell do you know about that? Unless you can read minds, which I know you can’t then you must have my house bugged. Is that it, Marcone? Do you have my house bugged?”

Marcone looked right back into his eyes and said, “I have no idea what you are talking about but I do not bug people’s homes and least of all your house.”

Harry asked, “Then how in the hell do you know that my wife is pregnant and just told me?”

Marcone looked at him for a few seconds and then burst into laughter. He continued laughing for several minutes and finally when he was able to stop, he had tears running down his face. He said between breaths, “Oh Harry, you don’t know how long it has been since I have laughed so hard, thank you.” 

After a few more seconds, he was back to his normal smiling self and said, “No Harry, I do not have your house bugged and I did not know anything about your forth coming child. What I was alluding to was the magic school idea of your wife and Mrs. Carpenter.”

Harry was completely shocked and embarrassed at the same time. He said weakly, “Oh, my bad, sorry. What about their idea for a magic school?”

Marcone said, “I need to get together with both of them and help plan the best and most secure location, as well as, review the people that will be attending.”

Harry looked a little puzzled and asked, “Why would you be concerned with a school for magic and the children that may attend?”

Marcone replied, “When I comes to children and magic in my city, I am always concerned for their safety. You of all people should know this about me.”

Harry thought for a second and said, “That is true. Ok, I’ll pass that along to them but I can not say what their answer will be.”

As the car eased to a stop at the corner Marcone said, “Thank you, but I am sure they will be fine and happy to speak to me. It looks like we are at the end or our conversation and your ride.” He extended his arm toward the window to indicate he was at his journeys end.” 

Harry thanked him for the ride and started out of the car, when he heard, “Congratulation on you coming child”, from the front of the car.

Marcone said, “Yes Harry, congratulations.” As they drove off into the city.


	3. Chapter 3

After Marcone dropped him off, Harry stood thinking about what they had talked about. He knew that Marcone was more careful and cautious when children were involved, but to want to get involved with a magic school. He needed to talk with Anna about all of this and see what she thinks.

He headed to his favorite magic supply store down in Chicago’s Chinatown. He stopped outside the Royal Pawn Shop on S Clark St. it looked normal from the outside, but he knew differently. He knew that the entrance to the shop was here but moved, actually slid from side to side along the walls taking up position in a slightly different place at irregular intervals. He turned on his Wizards-sight and found the door hidden in the block wall across from the large front window. He stepped to the brick wall and pressed the illuminated bricks in the pattern that they flashed and when finished he stepped back to wait.

He watched as the wall silently slid backwards until the opening was large enough for him to pass. The wall then re-sealed itself and if nothing had happened. He walked down a short hallway and then down some stairs to a closed door. He opened the door and found himself in a huge room crammed full of shelves with jars and boxes full of different herbs and powders and lots of liquids. He walked the entire shop and found everything that he needed.

\------------------------- -------------------------

He stood across the street from his house, just looking at it. It looked completely normal, though he knew it was much, much more. When Harry decided where he wanted to live, he decided that it would be close to the Carpenters but he didn’t want to live right next door or just across the street. He considered the Carpenters to be his best friends but living to close may change that by making them end up getting tired of seeing them way too much.

He decided to buy a block or so over but still in the same neighborhood. He found an older house that had been damaged in a fire and had sat empty for almost 2 years. He then contacted the Svartalves and made arrangements to have them build him a home. He went to them because they had built Molly’s apartment and were the best when work and building things that could withstand magic and magic users.

After coming to an agreement, the Svartalves drew up plans for a new house. They would tear down the old burnt house and rebuild a brand-new house that would look very much like the other houses in the neighborhood. It was to look a bit like the Carpenter’s house but with subtle little differences, instead of being so wide looking it was narrower but set deeper on the property.

They started by building a large sunken basement that actually was 2 floors, the first-floor basement was set up with a large family play room and study areas for the kids. It looked like a large plain family basement. In the middle of the north wall of the basement was a floor to ceiling and 10-feet-wide steel encased re-enforced double door that led to a magic room area. When needed this area would provide more rooms, as many as needed. There would be no end to how many or how large the area could grow. No one would ever see it or know anything about it. From the inside it would just look like an extension of their basement.

Behind the stairs against the south wall was a small area that was large enough for Harry to have a small book shelf and some concert posters. The extra-large poster of a Godzilla-like monster covered the entire wall and in the bottom corner it was sign with “Love, Sue”, as a joke. When Harry passed his hand past the poster and said, “Ostium Apertum”, a large door would appear. This doorway had replaced the trapdoor that Harry’s lab had in his old apartment. Through the door and down several flights of stairs brought him to another huge double door that was made of pure iron.

Harry had insisted that the entire sub-basement be made out of iron, that included all 4 walls, the floor and the ceiling, everything. It was very difficult for the Svartalves’ to do but after taking 3 weeks longer to complete, they were able to get it done. The doors were each 6-feet-wide, 10-fet-tall and about 2-feet-thick. The Svartalves had guaranteed Harry that it would literally take a nuclear explosion to dislodge those doors. With the help of Amanda Carpenter, also known as the “Lady Fateborn” and Alfred of Demonreach island, Harry was able to copy most of the protection spells used on the prison on Demonreach island. Harry figured that if those spells could protect and/or ward off the toughest demons in the known and unknown universe they should be able to protect his lab.

The outer frame of the house was built using steel beams, each floor was re-enforced with steel beams as well and the roof was also specially made approx. 2-feet thick. The walls of the house were made of a special anti-ballistic material that could stop an MX-missile. The windows were specially made and re-enforced unbreakable and shatterproof. Not only was the sub-basement built to withstand a “nuc” attack but the house itself was basically indestructible.

The rest of the house was basically normal. It had a large professional chefs’ kitchen with a large eat in breakfast nook. It had a very nice formal dining room, a good-sized den with work space for Harry and Anna, there was guest bathroom, an additional spare room and a large laundry/ mud room. The second floor had 7 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms.

The entire house was covered by a special version of the same magic spells that covered the sub-basement. Harry wanted to protect his family and figured that if they could lay their head down at night and go to sleep with no worry of danger then he had done the right thing by them. After moving in, Anna had taken over the decorating and furnishing of their home.

\------------------------- -------------------------

With a little help by Amanda Carpenter, Harry retrieved both Bob’s and Bonea’s skulls and brought them physically back to his time. He opened the door and as he entered the house everyone jumped out of hiding and yelled “SURPRISE”, which startled Harry, causing him to trip over Mouse and almost drop the skulls. 

Harry stumbled and grabbed the counter before falling. After putting the skulls on the counter, he said, “What the hell was that?”

The boys and Maggie came running, hugged him and all were laughing. Molly came over and checked on the skulls as Annastasia came up along with the kids and hugged Harry. Mouse joined in and woofed at everyone. Anna pulled back, smiling and asked, “Did you have any trouble?” Then she kissed him.

Harry smiled back and said, “No, no problems. Amanda handled everything and it went fine. Oh Molly, Amanda said not to be late for dinner.”

Molly smiled, patted Mouse on the head and said, “Yeah, well I better get going if I am to make it on time.” She grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

Anna shut the door after Molly left and said, “Well, we can still have our surprise party or welcome home party or whatever you want to call it. Bob, would you please make an appearance.”

Suddenly, there was a cloud of orange smoke streaming from the eye sockets of his skull and upon lighting on the floor, Bob appeared as his usual self. He stood dusting his coat tail saying, “Well, thank you and I would like to call it a welcome home surprise party.”

The boys just stood there looking at him with complete surprise but Maggie went to him and gave him a hug. For a moment, Bob didn’t know what to do because he had not felt another living being’s touch in well over 1,000 years. He stood there for a few seconds and gently hugged her back asking, “How is this possible?”

Harry smiled and said, “Just a minute Bob and I will answer your questions. First, Bonea come on out, please.”

From the eye sockets of Bonea’s skull came a green smoke with sparkles that floated up from the skull and down to the floor. Then with a puff a little girl about 10-years-old appeared wearing a different light green spring dress. She smiled big and said, “Hi Daddy” and ran to him and hugged his waist. She stayed close to him until she saw Anna and then she ran to her and hugged her saying, “Mama Anna, I missed you.”

As Anna hugged Bonea, she picked her up from the floor and held her in her arms. She sat down in a chair sat Bonea in her lap. Mouse ran over and started sniffing and licking Bonea’s face. She couldn’t stop giggling. Anna then turned to Bob and said, “We have enveloped this entire house in a magical field that will make you feel solid as if you were mortal again. That goes for both of you, but it only works inside this house, everywhere inside this house. Which means, do not for any reason leave this house. I do not care what you see, hear or feel, do not leave this house.”

To follow that up, Mouse turned to Bob and woofed a little too loud to be ignored.

Harry was smiling as Bob walked over to him and bumped into the kitchen table and looked up at him as if he didn’t understand. Harry smiled big and said, “Bob, while in the house you cannot walk through things so you need to be careful or you will hurt yourself.”

Bob stepped around the table and over to Harry, stood there looking at him for a few seconds before reaching out and hugging him tight. After a few more seconds he said with tears streaming down his checks, “Thank you Harry. You cannot understand what this means to me, us actually.” He then stepped back from Harry.

Harry smiled and turned to the children and said, “This is daddy’s oldest and best friend. He was my teacher when I was a child and he is very smart. His name is Bob and I want you all to call him uncle Bob.” He watched as the boys ran over to Bob and hugged him and started talking a mile a minute. Harry noticed that Bob seemed happier than any other time in his life.

After a few minutes, Harry asked Maggie and the boys to sit down and listen to something he felt was important. He said, “This little girl is Bonea and she is your sister. She is not a normal sister because she is not mortal. As you saw, she came out of the wooden skull in a cloud of smoke and like uncle Bob, she is an air spirit of intellect with extensive mental and intellectual capabilities. They are actually living libraries and they are immortal.”

Malcom asked, “If she is our sister, then she is your daughter, right Dad?”

Harry said, “Yes, Malcolm, I am her father. She was born about 4 years ago. She is actually your younger sister. She will be living here with us but you must understand that neither her nor uncle Bob can ever leave the house unless your mom or I take them out. Please understand, they can never go outside because if they do, they could die. Does everyone understand?”

Harry watched as everyone nodded their heads. He then asked if anyone had any questions and Antonio asked, “If you are her dad, who is her mother?”

Harry turned to Anna, looking for some help but she just shook her head saying, “Well, you talked your way into this what are you going to do.”

At that moment, Bob spoke up with, “Before your father knew about you boys, he met a woman that he liked very much. They were together all the time and they cared enough to want a child but before Bonea was born her mother was struck down and she died. Your sister was born safe but she was small and needed help. I have been taking care of her until now so she could come home. She is made of magic and is a very special little girl but then so are all three of you.”

They all looked at Harry and Maggie said, “I am sorry that her mother is dead but we will love Bonea and make her happy to be part of our family, right guys?” Both boys nodded their heads and all three hurried over to hug Bonea. They all told her who they each were and asked her a lot of questions. The adults sat and watched as the kids talked, giggled and laughed just like kids do.

Harry squeezed Anna’s hand and said, “Children, Bob we have something we would like to tell you and it is very important.” All the kids stood and looked at their parents waiting. Harry continued with, “We are going to have another baby. Your mother is pregnant.”

Bob said, “Well, that is great news, congratulations.”

The kids rushed to Anna and started hugging her, touching her belly kissing her and talking a mile a minute. Anna was smiling and laughing, trying to keep up with each child. Harry watched them all and thought that this was the happiest moment in his life.

There was a knock at the door, Maggie was just leaving the kitchen and the closest to the door so she answered it. When she opened the door, she saw The Leannansidhe standing there with a big smile. She is Harry’s godmother because of a deal she made with his mother, Margaret LeFay, before she died. She came to Harry before he was adopted by Justin DuMorne, although he did not know who she was other than a lady who did nice things for him, until after his adoption. She was the one that helped Harry with the magic he needed to defeat DuMorne as a teenager.

“Great Auntie Lea”, said Maggie and she stepped to her and hugged her tightly. Lea hugged her back and then moved further into the room. She walked over and caught the boys as they came running her way. She lifted both of them and hugged them tightly as the giggled and laughed and hugged her too.

Mouse walked over to Lea and flexed his massive muscular hairy frame. He did not grow but he did huff and stare straight at her. He watched as she held the boys and as she sat down with them.

Anna reached over and gently rubbed him between the ears as she smiled and asked, “What a nice surprise, it is good to see you again, Leannansidhe. What brings you to our home?”

Lea set the boys down and said, “I came to enjoy the welcome back party and to meet my great niece and to say hello to Bob. It has been many years since I have seen you.” Bob was a little shocked and didn’t know what to say. Lea continued with, “Don’t worry, air spirit, while inside this abode you are safe. It appears to have some kind of magic that stops or neutralizes all fairy magic. I do not know how it has been done but it is and I say enjoy your freedom.”

Harry smiled and said, “Yes, God-mother as you have figured out, I have had a few changes and improvements made to my home to protect my family. You are welcome anytime, but I would warn against bringing anyone to my home that is of questionable.” Both Harry and Lea exchanged looks that said a lot more than could be stated. Then Harry said, “Well, on too much more fun events, God-mother Leannansidhe I would like to introduce to you my youngest daughter, Bonea.”

Bonea walked over and curtsied before the Leannansidhe and said, “Greetings to you great aunt Leannansidhe, I am very pleased to meet you.” She then jumped into her arms and hugged her tightly. 

Lea was surprised by her actions and could only hug her back. After a few seconds, she moved Bonea down onto her lap. She held the girl to her and said to Harry, “She is a delightful child, much like her siblings in their affection. So, unlike their father, they must get it from their mothers.”

Anna laughed a little and said, “I would have to agree with you completely.” As everyone had a small laugh, Mouse jumped to his feet, quickly headed for the door and emitted a low deadly sounding growl. Anna looked up and noticed a man standing in her kitchen doorway. She jumped and grabbed the kids as Harry grabbed his blasting rod and took aim at the intruder.

Lea quickly stood and said, “Wait, don’t fire or attack. Harry, he is you grandfather.”


	4. Chapter 4

He appeared to be around 45-years-old with dark slightly ruffled hair with just a touch of gray hair at his temples, about 6'2" or 6'4" in height with a heavily muscled body. In appearance, he looked like he could easily take care of himself with no problems.

Harry stood statue still with his mouth hanging open and his blasting rod hanging at his side. He wasn’t quite sure he heard her correct so he said, “What did you just say? Did you say something about a grandfather?”

The man stepped a step forward and was stepped in his track as Mouse stepped in front of him and growled and very loud and unpleasant growl, barring his teeth. The man stopped and said, “If you would be so kind, would you ask your guardian to step back and wait so that I may explain, please?”

Maggie stepped up next to Mouse and put her arm around his neck and whispered into his ear. He stopped growling, sat down next to her and let out a small woof as if to answer her.

The man stepped forward another step and said, “I thank you young lady, you are truly a very strong and brave person.” He then looked up and said, “I am Dwyar Fyerbran, chief elder of the Fire Lords and the Sina-Mru people. Father of Resden Fyerbran, your father.”

Anna spoke up saying, “Well, it seems that we having family visiting, won’t you please make yourself at home and sit down. It would seem that we need to talk.”

Dwyar walked past Mouse as he headed to the nearest chair and sat down. Maggie walked over and climbed up in his lap. She looked him in the face and asked, “Are you really my great grandfather and if you are, where have you been and why have you not come to see us before now?”

Bob took this moment to speak up with, “Out of the mouth of babes, comes truth.”

Dwyar looked at Maggie and said, “Yes, little one, I am your great grandfather and I do not have a good answer for your other questions, at this time.” She hugged him tightly and he returned the hug, holding her tightly, too.

Anna took this moment to say, “Well, let me introduce all of your great grand-children.” She took each child and told him their name and they spoke and laughed and after meeting each child he and Anna spoke some.

While they spoke, Harry spoke to Lea. He asked her why she had brought him to his home without first checking to see if he even wanted him there. She said, “It has been many mortal years since your father and his family had spoken or seen each other. It just seemed to be about time that you met your family or at least your father’s family. Now, be a good god-son and go talk to your grandfather.”

Harry helped Anna move the children off into the family room in the basement to play while the adults talked.

Harry returned to chair that was a little closer to Dwyar as Anna and Lea took seats close enough to hear them, Bob stood off to the side and watched while Mouse sat down next to Harry. Harry just looked at Dwyar, as if he was looking for something that would give him some form of answer. This man looked almost nothing like his father but did resemble him, which bothered him a bit.

After 2 quiet minutes, Dwyar said, “What is it that you would like to know?” after no answer, Dwyar said, “Well, I guess the beginning would be the best place to start. All right then, at the beginning it is.”

Lea spoke up and said, “God-son, you are acting like a child. You should know that if I was able to wield my magic, I would turn you into one of my beloved hellhounds. Now, stop acting like a spoiled child and talk to your grandfather.”

Harry said while staring at Dwyar, “I have yet to see or hear anything that would prove his position as my grandfather.”

Anna leaned to him and said, “Would you like me to have the rest of the children come to your aid and hold their breath with you until you all turn blue?”

Harry turned to face her and said, “Ok, ok but I still would like to hear some proof.”

Dwyar smiled and said, “I would be glad to tell you anything you want to know about your family. As I said before, I am Dwyar Fyerbran, the chief elder of the Fire Lords and the Sina-Mru people. My people are the Fire Lords, a clan of hunters and warriors, with many of us able to wield magic as well as most senior wizards. In addition to using magic, we are also shape-shifters, most being able to change from our normal appearance into a human appearance. That is most of our people, but there are a few that have the ability to change into anything we wish.”

As he talked, Anna had stepped into the kitchen and grabbed a couple beers, a bottle of wine and a couple goblets. She opened the beers and set them in front of Harry and Dwyar then sat down and poured a glass of wine for Lea, who smiled and whispered, “I love mortal wines, thank you my dear.”

Dwyar continued, “We are a very old people, much older that either Fairy court. I know that you are familiar with the one called Odin; my father was witness to his beginning. I am not the oldest but I am well over 10,000 years.” Suddenly, he sat up an turned to face Bob before he said, “I thought I recognized you when I walked in the room. You are Jyotshi Dubey and you killed my mother’s 4th cousin, a Leshy. Why would you do that? What was your reason?”

Harry turned his head quickly toward Dwyar and asked, “What do you mean, Bob killed your family member?” He then turned to Bob asking, “What is he talking about? Did you kill a member of my family?”  
Bob paused and said, “It was a long time ago, Harry. He was my mentor, my teacher and my Master.”  
Harry stared at him and didn’t say a word, he just stared as if he had no idea what to say. After a few minutes he asked, “Your master, what master? When did this happen, Bob? When did you kill a member of my family?”  
“It was about 3,300 BC in what is now known as the ancient sunken city of Dwarka,” he replied. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a stone seal made of red copper with an inlay of gold. The stones had an unusual unique symbol carved in it. The seal was about two inches by two-and-a-half inches. “I took it off an assassin trying to kill my master in the ancient city of Dwarka.”  
Dwyar stood and said, “He was not an assassin, he had been sent to Dwarka to get your master to come help us. I know because I personally chose him and instructed him where to find you. I selected him because Leshies don’t kill mortals, only rodents which they eat.”

Bob had a shocked look on his face as he said, “I searched him afterwards and found knives and several other small hand weapons. My Master identified him as a known assassin.”

Dwyar replied, “All Leshy carry knives and small hand weapons, they use them to hunt and kill rodents. As far as your master, I cannot understand why he would say that about L’rnon because he had lived in Sinarilto-Mrunova his entire life, never having left until I sent him to Dwarka.”

Harry said, “Your master lied to you, Bob. Why did he do that? Why did he want you to kill me family member?”

Bob stated, “I do not know? I can think of no reason. I had never seen the Leshy before and other than that moment, I know of no other attempt on his life or assassin coming anywhere near him.”

Harry said to Dwyar, “For some reason, Bob’s master did not want to help you. He seems to have made up the threat of an assassin to kill your messenger and leave you to your own demise.”

Bob looked at Harry with tears in his eyes and said, “Harry, I didn’t know? If I would have known or had any idea, I never would have killed him. I am so sorry.” He then turned to Dwyar and said, “Sir, I am so sorry for what I have done. I am ashamed of my actions and beg your forgiveness, please.” Before anything else was said, Bob turned to smoke and whisked out of sight.

Lea, who had been sitting quietly said, “I believe that the master you are speaking about, was Vardelu. He was a weapons maker and was suppling your enemies and was afraid that you were aware of it. He had been warned ahead of time and made up the story of an assassin and had Bob ready to kill him.”

Harry looked at Lea and asked, “How is it that you know about this? If I remember correctly, you were not around during that time?”

Lea smiled and said, “You are correct, I was not around that long ago but Vardelu was and when he was captured and changed into an air spirit many centuries later, he ended up serving my father. He was one of my first teachers, as Bob was yours. He had told me about this incident and many others.”

Harry and Dwyar looked at each other before Dwyar said, “I seem to have been left with incorrect information or at least partial information. I didn’t mean to cause trouble for you and your friend but it is just hard to know that he was the person that killed L’rnon and see him walking around freely.”

Harry smiled, “He isn’t walking around free, approx. 1,000 years ago, he was killed, of sorts, for something he did and has been confined to the life of an air spirit. So, he has been punished for his crimes.”

Dwyar seemed to think about this for a few seconds then said, “You may be correct, if he has been turned into an air spirit and confined as you say, then I can live with that as his punishment. It has been a long time.”

“Speaking of a long time ago, did you truly mean you were there in 3300 BC, like you said,” asked Harry? “Without sounding rude, how old are you?”

Dwyar smiled and said, “I am very old, as are my people. I do not know from where my people came, originally, but I know that they came to settle first in the Sumer region of Southern Mesopotamia, somewhere around 8,500 BC. They settled and grew, built homes and businesses. They became a part of the community but always felt ill-at-ease. Over the years, my family blended in with the other Sumerians. This is where I was born in 8,145 BC. Wars came and went and my family members did their part. Over time, they distinguished themselves as great warriors and were elevated above many other members of the community, we were a part of the elite members. We were known as the Defenders of Sumer and messengers of the Emperor.”

“By 7,000 BC, the region had grown, with more and more people coming to live in the region. The regional government decided that the entire region was too large for just one body of governing so they decided to divide the region into states or chiefdoms and appoint a chief to oversee the area. My father was selected to rule in a new mining colony set in the Zargos Mountains. This area was actually two small cities just above the base of the mountains split by the river Adhaim. They seem to grow fast as valuable ores and gold were found in the surrounding mountains but oil was also discovered,” he continued.

Dwyar stopped to ask for another beer before starting again, “I hope this isn’t a boring history lesson for you. Anyway, also growing in this region was the use of magic. It appears that no matter how hard you try to hide it, magic calls to other magic. My family were known as Sina-Mru, a fabulous, mythical bird of fire. Were known as the Lords of Fire because we have fire running through our veins, it is a part of our blood. We have the ability to change our form but are most comfortable in our true form, but over the centuries we have grown comfortable in our human forms too. Many different types of being came to live in the twin cities and a form of a magic school was built to teach the young how to handle their magic abilities.”

“Over time and through wars, raids and hunts, most of our family had to find someplace safe to move to or we would have to fight the ever-increasing fear of magic and magical beings. Many of my people were killed and had to run and hide to survive. The heads of several of the families, the Basajaun, the Jentil, the Tartaro and the Shatans tribes, went to the Nevernever and ask to be allowed to live within the land. We had decided it was best to move to the Nevernever to find a safe home for our families. My father spent a great amount of time dealing with the issue of allowing my large family to move to the lands of Summer.”

Lea again spoke up, “Being that they have always been a people of the forest or the dessert regions, the best place for them was in the Kingdom of Summer. The ruling queen at the time, was a very young version of the current Queen Mother, approved their move and made them a part of the Summer Court.”

“The Queen was not sure that joining her court was best for her, at that time so we were allowed to live in the southern region, the Royal Forest and it was my father that suggested we be known as Wyldfae under the Summer Court, which has suited us fine. For the kindness of the Summer Queen, we offered to become the Defenders of Summer and later we as became the Messengers of the realm. This we have happily done for close to 2,000 years now,” Dwyar said.

Harry was shocked by hearing how they came about down through history. It was a long and proud history that he had never heard about, in any history lesson or from anyone that knew of his family. He then thought of something and asked Lea, “God-Mother, you seem to know a great deal about all of this, about my father’s family. Why have you never told me about any of this?”

Lea took another sip of her wine and said, “Yes, God-son, I have always known this and would gladly have shared but you never asked about your father or his family because you thought him human and I was not going to destroy that picture within you. That was one of the promises I made your mother.”

Harry was again shocked to the moment of not knowing what to say. He started to rise up and get very upset because he had been lied to all of his life, but he remembered that he was dealing with the Fae, questions not asked and promises made. He calmed down because he knew that no matter what he said, he would be wrong and he would probably hurt someone’s feeling and get no more information about his father’s family which he very much wanted to hear.

Anna spoke up at the time with, “It really isn’t important, now that no one told you about all of this before because now is when you need to hear it. So, if you are ok, I would like to hear more about your father’s family.” She was giving Harry the stare as she spoke which he knew to mean, don’t do or say anything about it. Let it go for now.

Harry nodded his head and said, “You are correct. If I had needed to know before, I should have known to ask. So, Dwyar, please continue.”

Dwyar smiled and said, “Ok, how about a little info about your dad? First, through my lifetime I have 172 children, 118 were sons, and my youngest son was Resden, Resden Fyerbran, your father. He was a bit of a dreamer and a real rebel in his youth. He always thought that we and the humans could live peacefully together. For many years, he would leave for months at a time to live among them and then come back home. He left home the last time almost 135 years ago and we never heard from him again.

Anna quickly asked, “You never heard from him but you managed to keep tabs on him and his activities over the years. Why did you not contact or try to bring him home over the years?”

Dwyar smiled a sad smile and said, “I love my children, all of them. I also respect their decisions about how they live their lives but I also fear for their safety and like to stay somewhat in the know as to how they are doing.”

Lea smirked and said, “Keep watch over their lives, really, seems like you kind of missed when it came to your son’s life, the whole letting him get killed by Justin DuMorne thing. What about after he killed your son and he tried to kill Harry, where were you? I didn’t see you or any of your people throughout his life. He has been watched over by the Winter Court, I was there for him when he really needed help to be exact. Even Mab, the Queen of Winter has been there to aid him when he needed it most. Where were you?”

Both Anna and Harry weren’t exactly sure what was happening but Lea had suddenly stepped up and took charge of the conversation and was kind of on the attack. Harry started to say something but Dwyar stepped in saying, “I was aware of everything that was happening with my son and grandson. As far as Justin DuMorne, I had sent information to Ebenezer McCoy, since he was a member of the White Council, he was the Black Staff. He should have done something to protect him, he was his grandfather, too.”

Lea slammed down her wine glass, breaking in on the table. She stood up and stepped forward but was stopped by Anna and the table, she said, “You sent information to Wizard McCoy thinking he would be able to help them. Did you even know if he was anywhere around? If I remember, at the time of your son’s death, McCoy was in South America dealing with a headhunter tribe whose witch doctor was trying to turn everyone in the country into zombies.”

Dwyar looked at her then at Harry and said, I didn’t know that at the time. I thought I was doing the best thing for Harry, at the time.” Dwyar looked like someone had just kicked him in the gut. Harry saw it.

Harry stood up, walked around the table and wrapped his arms around Lea in a big solid hug and held her tight to him. As he held her, he softly said, “God-Mother, I truly believe that you would fight a full-grown wild wolf-born Warg if it was trying to hurt me, for that I thank you and really do love you.” He then kissed her on the cheek and stepped back.

Lea stood completely still and looked him straight in the eye and said, “Thank you, God-son. I have always tried to tell you that I cared but this was the first time you actually showed me that you cared, too. I love you too, God-son.” She then turned to Dwyar and said, “I am sure that you had tried to do the best that you could but you still should have stepped up.”

Dwyar said, “The true reason was that I didn’t want to cause more problems for Harry. I was sure that Harry had no idea about my family or that his father wasn’t human. I was worried how Harry would take it or if it would just make his life worse.”

Lea thought that over and said, “You may have made a good choice but almost anything would have been better than letting him suffer at the hands of DuMorne.”

Dwyar replied, “I actually agree, but at the time I thought I was doing the best for Harry and myself. I am sorry Harry, I should have been there for you, we all should have been. Please think about this and try to forgive me for making the choices I made. I only wanted what was best for you.”

Harry smiled and said, “I think that when it comes to family, you need to be ready to forgive mistakes because no one is perfect. I think that should cover all family members: human, non-human and spirits, too.”


	5. Chapter 5

Just then, Bonea came in the room and walked up to Dwyar and stood looking at him, like she was studying his face. She then smiled and said, “I remember seeing you in the counsel room in the magic school in the city of Sina-Mru. You gave a speech about being careful using magic around non-magic users or something like that.”

Dwyar looked at her as if she had just spoke some foreign language. He looked at Harry and then Lea then back at her and said, “How can you say that little one, that was almost 6,000 years ago.?”

Harry held out his arms and Bonea jumped into them and hugged up close on him. He said, “Her mother was a shadow of the Fallen Angel Lasciel that had been placed in his mind. She is a member of the Order of the Blackened Denarius, evil and powerful. She tried to turn me but I managed to fight back and pusher or at least most of it out of my mind. The shadow of Lasciel stayed and I named her Lash.”

“Over the next year and a half, we became friends of a sort and in the end, she sacrificed herself to save me. Somehow that sacrifice, the power of her mind and my magic melded together and created a parasite that grew in my mind until it almost split my skull. She was born out of Lea’s magic help and now she is an air spirit, like Bob. She has the memories and magic strength of Lasciel, the Fallen Angel. She knows things that date back to the beginning of creation.”

Bonea smiled and said, “You were much younger the last time I saw you, but you are still handsome, like my father.”

Dwyar smiled and said, “It has been many years and I have done my best to stay strong and fit, but time wears on us all. Thank you little one.” As she snuggled into Harry’s lap and Harry smiled, Dwyar asked, “If I can get another beer, I would be gland to finish.” Anna handed him a fresh beer, she grabbed another glass and more wine and sat down to listen.”

Dwyar took a long pull on his beer and said, “Your father was as strong as I am maybe even stronger. He could change into larger and more different types of creatures and faster than anyone we had tested. He was a very powerful wizard with fire and in combat skills using his magic. He never was happy when he was in his true form because he wanted more than anything to be mortal. After he met your mother, I heard that he met with Merlin and asked him to perform a spell.”

Anna asked, “What was the spell that he had asked for?”

Dwyar had a sad look in his eyes and said, “He asked to have his magic suppressed so that he couldn’t use it.”

Harry asked, “Why would he do that?”

“He wanted to live his life as the mortals did. He felt that would be happier as a mortal. He wanted to find love and have child ren and earn his way through life, like the mortals did.”

Harry asked, “What was his true form? Was it the same as yours? Is it the same for all of your people or is everyone different?”

Dwyar finished his beer and stood up from the table. He stepped back a little and said, “Mouse, please do not attack me please.” He then held his arms out and a bright light surrounded him then turned to flames and then they suddenly died out leaving an extremely large and strong raptor, either an eagle or falcon, that had fire running through its veins that you could see just under his skin.

It came as a huge surprise when Dwyar suddenly flashed a bright light then appeared to be what Harry could only describe as a huge winged Raptor Eagle with his lower extremities covered with scales and the entire body covered in fire. Harry and Anna, chocked with amazement, which brought on a short-lived coughing fit. He quickly changing back into his human form. Harry stood moving Bonea to sleep on his shoulder and looked at him saying, “Can you tell me what the hell you change into just now because you scared the hell out of me.”

Dwyar laughed a little and said, “I didn’t mean to scare you, it was meant more for you to see that we truly are. As I have said, we are able to change from our actual forms into several others. Not all of us can and most that can change can only change into some small animals or humans but there are several that can change into almost anything we wish.”

Harry smiled and said, “That is awesome and amazing but what the hell did you turn into?”

Lea said, “That was an ancient Sina-Mru or fire bird, from mythological stories.”

Anna was surprised and said, “I have never seen or heard of any creatures such as that.”

Dwyar smiled saying, “A few of our ancestors were around before the time of the first Homo-erectus existed. We are an old people with a very old rich history.”

Harry looked at him and asked, “Is that what my father truly looked like?”

Dwyar stepped up to Harry and took a hold of a sleeping Bonea from Harry and sat back down in his chair gently patting her back as she slept and said, “Yes, Harry, that is what he looked like. It is what we all look like, pretty much anyway. My direct bloodline resembles eagles, while many of the others resemble falcons or hawks.”

Anna asked, “Excuse me, but if you and your son could change forms then your grandson should be able to change his shape also, right?”

Dwyar looked at her and then at Harry and then turned to face Lea and asked, “about this, I do not have any real knowledge. You may know more about magic, halflings and Fae than I.”

Lea smiled and said, “Of this, you are correct. God-son, have you ever tried to change or shift your shape, in any way?”

Harry gave her a very puzzled look and said, “No, I have never tried to change my shape. Why would I?”

Lea smiled and replied, “You are correct. You have never had a reason to change nor have you attempted to change but being that half your blood comes from your father and it surely carries more than enough magic to allow you to change, if you were properly taught.”

“Grandson, I would consider it an honor if you would allow me the opportunity to teach you the magic of shapeshifting,” Dwyar said with a big smile.

With the extra moving that Dwyar was doing, Bonea woke up and said, “Daddy, if you want to shapeshift, I can show you how. It is really easy, see.” She turned into green smoke and drifted over to Harry, encircled his head then sank into his head and wrapped itself around his brain. He started to shake as the smoke into and through his brain. After almost 5 minutes, the smoke reversed its track back out of his head and back on Dwyar’s lap.

Harry dropped to his knees and grabbed his head. After almost 1 minute, he lowered his arms and found Mouse standing right in front of him. He watched as Mouse said, “Change into a temple dog like me, go ahead try.”

Harry said, “I don’t know how.”

Mouse smiled his goofy doggy smile and said, “Form a picture of whatever it is you want to change into and concentrate. See yourself become what you see.”

Harry looked Mouse and then closed his eyes. He kept the image of Mouse in his mind and I want to change into this. I what to change into this.”

Everyone was watching, not knowing what to say or do when Harry became bathed in a bright light which was almost blinding. They watched as the light died down and there sat an exact copy of Mouse. Anna inhaled in surprise while Dwyar and Lea both smiled and nodded their heads. Bonea was the only one to speak and she said, “You did it daddy, you changed.”

In the instant, he flashed the bright light and was back to his old self. He was still sitting on the floor and Mouse stood up, let out a soft “woof” and turned to head over to his bed.

Harry looked around at everyone and said, “What the hell just happened? Did any of you hear Mouse talking?”

Anna looked at him and said, “Did you say that Mouse was talking?”

Lea smiled and said, “Yes he did, he told Harry how to change.”

“Harry, that was very good for your first try. With more practice you will do much better,” said Dwyar.

Harry stood up and sat back in his chair and asked, “You all saw me change?”

Bonea said, “Oh yes daddy, you changed into another Mouse. You looked just like him.”

He turned to Anna and she nodded her head “yes” as if to answer his questioning look. He said, “I have no memory of changing, none. Is that normal?”

Dwyar smiled and said, “Yes, at first but as you continue and get better at it, you will remember the changing.”

Harry smiled and said, “You know this would have come in handy a couple yes ago when I was dealing with that giant money demon that threw flaming poo.”

They talked, asked questions, laughed, told stories and carried on just like a family always does. Harry and Anna also told Lea and Dwyar about the upcoming baby. Lea was so happy that she started to cry and Dwyar was so happy that he promised to have a huge baby shower for Anna in the Royal Forest given by the entire family.

It was very late or early when they left, depending on your reference of time, Harry and Anna followed up behind the kids to make sure they were all in bed and sleeping soundly before they went to bed. As they lay in bed talking about the evening, about Harry’s new family and about his unknown magic abilities. They wondered what other magic or family issues they were going to run into. They talked until falling asleep in each other’s arms happy and safe.


End file.
